1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to an assembly mechanism with easy assembly and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the touch panel industry, a tablet computer with a touch panel is gradually implemented into human's daily life. A user can utilize a finger to directly touch the touch panel of the tablet computer to perform a touch control instruction, such as a sliding cursor instruction, a zooming in/out instruction and so on. Recently, the tablet computer is coupled to an external keyboard, not only for providing a user with a tablet computer mode in which the touch control instruction can be performed on the touch panel, but also for providing the user with a notebook computer mode in which conventional operation of a notebook computer can be performed on the tablet computer coupled, so as to enhance flexibility of the tablet computer in use.
Conventionally, a hinge mechanism is used for connecting a lateral side of the tablet computer and the external keyboard, so that the tablet computer is capable of expanding and containing relative to the external keyboard for achieving the aforesaid notebook computer mode. Furthermore, an assembly mechanism is further used for connecting another lateral side of the tablet computer to the external keyboard in a slidable manner. In such a manner, the tablet computer can adjust an angle in use for facilitating the user to operate by sliding the assembly mechanism relative to the external keyboard.
However, the external keyboard is equipped with keys for the user to operate, and thus area occupied by the keys constrains space that the assembly mechanism slides relative to the external keyboard, i.e. the angle of the tablet computer in use is constrained by the space occupied by the keys. Accordingly, it reduces the flexibility of the tablet computer in use. Conventionally, a released mechanism is utilized for releasing the assembly mechanism and the external keyboard, so that the other lateral side of the tablet computer is capable of passing over the space occupied by the keys, so as to increase the angle of the tablet computer in use. The conventional released mechanism utilizes a sliding button to separate the assembly mechanism from the external keyboard, which requires additional components, such as the sliding button, and thus it increases costs. In addition, when the other lateral side of the tablet computer is desired to be released, a sliding motion of the sliding button is required, and thus it results in inconvenience of assembly.